We'll Never Hate You
by Carla Sound
Summary: "Stop sulking in the shadows. - That you've forced yourself into. - You've always been strong. - And we'll never hate you." Oneshot. Supposed sequel to daphrose's oneshot, "I Hate Me Too". Credits go to daphrose.


**Hi low, everyone! So, one of my favourite authors, daphrose, asked her audience to make a sequel to her oneshot, "I Hate Me Too". This is me just giving it a shot. daphrose, and everyone else; I hope you like it.**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, or daphrose's oneshot, "I Hate Me Too". Credits go to daphrose. Enjoy.**

She honestly felt nothing.

No happiness, no depression, no sadness, nothing. She was just... _numb._ Numb with the pain she had to carry.

She wants to be a better person. A better daughter, better sister, better friend; just _better._

 _I'm selfish. I'm ugly. I'm uncaring._ Bree thinks to herself. This should have made her cry. She didn't. She was too numb.

Her family must have been worried. She didn't care. She wasn't good enough for them anyways.

Bree didn't get why they wouldn't say they hated her. She loathed herself. Leo was wrong. She was a horrible person.

She silently jumps off the roof, then speeds back to the guest room. She would lock herself up here for hours on end. It was the one place where she felt comfortable to ease her numbing pain.

Silent tears roll down her cheeks. She wants to wipe them away. She doesn't. Bree wants to stop crying; she didn't ask for this pain.

Maybe she did. She changed herself, thinking it would be for the better. She did it to separate herself from her family; to show she was nothing like them. She broke her own bionic chip, for goodness sake! Doesn't that make anyone want to hate her?

Weren't heroes supposed to be noble? To be kind, to be caring? To sacrifice for others? She was only like that when she needed to be. Only for other people... except her family.

Bree let the rest of the tears fall. She was too weak, and she knew it. But she tried to put on a mask that showed her claimed courage. But under the mask, was a weak little girl, unable to forgive herself for bringing this upon her.

Someone knocks on the door. Bree didn't answer. The knob turned, and in came Leo.

Leo looks at his older sister; hair mangled, tear stains on her cheeks. Bree doesn't respond.

He slowly creeps into her sanctuary. Still, she remains silent.

He walks at a slightly faster pace, then engulfs her in a hug.

Bree doesn't understand why Leo would come looking for her. She was a fake, an ungrateful child. She was a mistake to the team, to her own family... to _herself._ She doesn't even deserve love or care, happiness or friendship.

So _why_ Leo had embraced her in a hug, she doesn't know.

Leo realizes that Bree isn't sobbing like she is when she's usually sad. Then it hits him; this isn't sadness. This is regret, this is depression... this is _pain._

He collects her petite form, against his chest. Stroking her hair, wiping her tears.

He begins to sing to her softly.

 _I know it hurts, the pain;_

 _Don't let it win._

 _I can fade the hurt_

 _If you'd just let me in._

 _Your numbing tears_

 _They hurt me too._

 _I've known you for years,_

 _I care so much about you._

 _Deep down in you,_

 _You think you're a mistake._

 _Please, see the light,_

 _It'll stop your heartache._

 _I want to help you,_

 _But you turn away._

 _You need healing,_

 _Because you're heart's grey._

 _Your frightened face,_

 _It scares me too._

 _Please see the light,_

 _I want to help you._

Leo pauses, trying to rack his brain for another verse to the song he had been working on. He had been writing it long before he had read Bree's notebook. He had always known that something was off about Bree. Maybe he'd be able to sing it to her, when he was sure that there was something wrong.

Finally, he came up with the final stanzas.

 _Why you think you're weak,_

 _I haven't a clue._

 _You're as strong as you'll ever be_

 _We never hated you._

 _So stop sulking in the shadows,_

 _That you've forced yourself into._

 _You've always been strong,_

 _And we'll never hate you._

Bree peers up at Leo, stunned. She'd never heard him sing.

"You've got a beautiful voice," she says softly, not looking back at him.

Leo smiles, and mutters a thanks. Silence evokes them once more.

"Look, Leo, I..." Bree starts, but Leo cuts her off.

"I know you never meant to yell. It's fine. I get it." Bree grins, the first genuine smile in a long time.

"The thing is, we've never hated you, Bree. And it won't happen anytime soon. You're not weak. We never said you were. We've always known that you were a fighter. Don't give up now," Leo encouraged firmly.

Another silence echoes, but it's comforting.

Finally, Bree shrugs off Leo's embrace, and stands. Leo looks up at her questioningly.

"Where are you...?" Leo begins, but Bree interrupts.

"We don't want to miss the movie, do we?" She smirks, and Leo grins as they both make their way downstairs.

 **Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed it. I worked pretty hard on this.**

 **CIAO!**


End file.
